The Attraction
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When Lightning goes out to relieve Naruto and Fang of guard duty she catches the sight of something intimate and as a result her relationship with the two is forever changed. But where does Vanille fit into this equation? The first and original NarutoxLightning story rewritten. NxF NxL. Vx? Lx?
1. The Sight

The Attraction

0

Naruto x ?

Lightning x?

Some Naruto x Fang  
0

Story Start

0

_ ''They're late...'' _Lightning thought to herself as she impatiently tapped her right fingers against her left elbow. They were in the Tsumitran Basin area of Pulse they were camping for the night. It was going to take a few more days travel to reach Fang and Vanille's village. Speaking of Fang, she and Naruto should have arrived back to camp over fifteen minutes ago. They were supposed to have been patrolling the surrounding area for C'ieth to which they would trade with two other members of the party to get some sleep. Now while Naruto had Kagebunshin exploring a perimeter that circled around and another circle of Kagebunshin around them they weren't remarkable durable. Both fighters could take care of themselves, but both could also get themselves into trouble as well.

Lightning decided to take a look around to see if they were around but goofing off. Her pale aqua eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness as she left the side of the campfire. Her light brown turtle neck along with white soldier uniform and brown mini-skirt had remnants of dried blood on it. During the last couple of days of running from the law didn't give them time to groom. The pinkette listened carefully when she heard something. Following the origin of the noise she could hear grunting and screaming.

Readying her gunblade she only caught the trace sounds of Naruto and Fang. Maneuvering herself around a large boulder she stuck her head preparing to catch sight of whatever fiend was assaulting her friends. Though what she saw was the last thing she expected to see. Naruto and Fang were having sex. The blond had her pinned against one of the rocky walls as they were joined at the hip. The wall bang position was a fairly advance move, but the way the two were going at it; definitely wasn't their first time.

''_Will you hurry up and fuck me a bit harder! Can't cum at this slow pace.''_

Fang, ever aggressive and not afraid to speak her mind.

''_Never enough for you is it?'' _He asked shifting their position slightly and letting her drop slightly.

''_Aah fuck! Careful ass! Not made of stone like you! Bloody hurts!''_

_''It was your idea!'' _He said as he pulled her off the wall and they crashed on the ground. ''_Stop complaining and let me do my thing then.''_

_''Let you do it? Hah?'' _The Pulsian cried out and rolled them over so she was on top. _''I'll show ya' how to fuck someone!'' _She said as she began rolling her hips.

Lightning couldn't watch anymore as she took a step back. And wouldn't you know it she happen to step back on a twig.

''Did you hear that?'' Naruto head raising his head slightly.

''Damnit...trying to concentrate!" Fang said as she twisted to the side causing Naruto to groan and seize up by the action.

Lightning hurry back to the camp trying to forget the images that she saw. Trying to dismiss as nothing to worry about and what Naruto and Fang were up to was there business, but she couldn't help but feel angry. Because that blond kept flirting her when he was clearly involved with someone else she told herself. Though deep down when Lightning tried to pretend nothing was wrong when the two got back she knew from that night on her relationship with the two was going to change.


	2. Vanille's Thoughts

The Attraction

0

Primarily NarutoxLightning

Naruto x Fang

Naruto x Vanille

Fang x Vanille

0

Story Start

0

They were still quite a bit of ways from Oerba. A makeshift camp was being set up my Naruto clones and Hope while Sazh and Snow went scourging around for food. Vanille though was sitting on a hill of grass as she watched Lightning and Naruto spar. Despite the naive air that Vanille projected she was rather perceptive. She noticed that something was bothering their unoffical Co-leader as her attacks seemed off; maybe even a bit sloppy.

Switching to gun mode she fired several Ruinega powered bullets at Naruto who jumped back and formed a green barrier called reflect. It was one of the spells that L'Cie weren't blessed with and the magic was something Naruto learned from one of his previous journeys. An aura of purple radiated around Lightning as she cast a few buff spells before switching to blade mode and going on the offensive.

''Man...watching those two go at it is enough to make a gal sweat.''

''Oh Fang.'' Vanille said as she looked up to see her companion. ''Where'd you go? When we woke up this morning you were already gone?''

''Just went for a walk to stretch the old legs.''

''Fang...do you think...I mean...'' Vanille fumbled over the words, she wasn't sure how to go about the question on her mind. ''No...it's nothing.''

''Now come on nille it must be something. '' Fang said as she joined Vanille on the grassy hill. ''Or maybe it's someone!" she hinted at the dueling combatants with a smirk as Vanille looked down, a blush coloring her cheeks a light pink. Unknown to Fang she was only halfway right in her summation. ''Well you should go for him before the super soldier decides to take her frustration out on him in a way that doesn't include her gun-blade, but then again knowing Light...'' Vanille found herself blushing even harder at Fang's insinuations.

''I...I don't know I mean...'' she wished it wasn't so hard to convey her feelings.

''Gotta live each day like it's your last. No telling how long we're going to go out for a crystal nap once we complete our focus.'' For Fang, becoming a Cei'th was not an option. And all things considered with the fact the duo completed their previous focus centuries ago it only backed up Fang's confidence that there was no way they were going to fail.

''You make it sound so easy! Telling someone your feelings that is.''

''Well of course it is! Just tell the bloke you're taken by him. Naruto seems to like a feisty girl so you might want to fling a fireball or two at him to get his attention and tell'em the truth.'' The word truth made Vanille winched. There were still things she was keeping from Fang and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe she should talk to Naruto; he might have some advice that would help her convey her feelings.


End file.
